Question: The sum of $2$ consecutive odd numbers is $24$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2) = 24$ $2x + 2= 24$ $2x = 22$ $x = 11$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second odd number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $13$.